The Fence
"The Fence" is track four on the [[Hungry Lights|'Hungry Lights']] studio album "[[The Awry Ascent|'The Awry Ascent']]." Remember that this is a summary, not the entire story! It is 1-10% of what is actually going on—just the skeleton. Story In this chapter, Prill has made it home to Prite. Much love is expressed, then a few months later, Prite tells Prill she is pregnant. Prill had previously mentioned the desire to start fresh, but now his dream seems impossible. Not wanting to be a deadbeat father, he decides he needs to attain some great sum of wealth in order to give his wife and unborn child the life they deserve, so he decides he is going to try to catch "Fothcrah, Queen of the Sea," who is a myth that sailors and fisherman alike have chased for centuries. Lyrics From the heart, again I felt beat And the dawn—your smile O' I concede! ' ' My revered standing in the expanse To my surprise, a cantered stride Is the proposal that you'd yearned for my embrace And as we lock And as we cite You ached to tell me something ' ' Such words merely bounced off My naked ears did not understand My chaos—controlled, But contorted by hearsay O' I'm divided! ' ' We might have made a treasure weaved in cloth '' ''Of the kind that can't be forgotten '' ''Like a fire spreading far beyond the shore, '' ''Such a fierceness was our love ' ' You told me all about your passions and your funny dreams -A portrait that was painted in the dark For I was lying on a bed of whispers in my sleep And nothing that you said would stay affix ' ' Many hours and days and weeks went by I saw that I could not provide Shall I stay by your side? And as the moonlight shined into the sea, The reflection lied... The reflection lies! ' ' How I could not spend my whole life like that! How I would despair! I tasted a sip of ambrosia -Waking into divine ' ' We might have made a treasure weaved in cloth '' ''Of the kind that can't be forgotten '' ''Like a fire spreading far beyond the shore, '' ''Such a fierceness was our love ' ' I would not believe such an absurd inception Could test my honor and provoke my pride And just when I'd fenced in my garden, The wild grew rampant for me When through black, a fruit I was shown -The seed for my incessant soil O' I had to affirm! I'd sail out before the high tide I need to be the best again! ' ' In inquisition for a betterment, I wound a rope that slowly thread my way down I was a stitch away from lunacy Splendidly bursting through the shell ' ' If I had a choice, I'd surely stay But like a curtain closing on the stage, Where else to go but back with the director? Into the blue—into the sea, Into a frightened ocean! I would find what would get us by Ride the wings of desire through the fence! Trivia * An earlier conceptualized name for this song was "A Rumor On The Fence." Category:The Awry Ascent Category:From Windfall To Hell Category:Songs Category:Tracks